1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to well logging systems in general and, more particularly, to the transmission and processing of signals in a well logging system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, well logging systems, such as the type described in U.S. application No. 192,883, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,685 assigned to Texaco Inc., assignee of the present invention, provided for a single sensor for sensing one condition. The present invention allows two sensors to provide information by way of a single conductive path to surface equipment. Both sensors may sense the same condition; usually they are spaced a predetermined distance from each other. The sensors may also sense different conditions.
The desirability of using two sensors sensing two different conditions and providing separate information is evident when one considers that under the reference application two separate logging runs must be made which consume considerable time and are quite expensive. Another point is that when different conditions are being sensed they are being sensed simultaneously so that factors affecting the sensing of one condition also affect the sensing of the second condition.